The present invention relates generally to the field of energy generation, and more particularly the field of generating electricity.
A number of systems and methods for generating energy have been previously proposed and adopted. However, many of the present systems and methods for generating energy have disadvantages. Some of the present systems and methods generate waste material that is difficult to contain or dispose of. Other of the present systems and methods are too expensive or inefficient to acceptably operate. Still other of the present systems and methods are incapable of generating a generous amount of harnessable energy over an extended period of time.
There is, therefore, a need in the industry for a method and system for solving these and other related, and unrelated, problems.